tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Farmall 544
The was a row crop tractor built by International Harvester from 1968 to 1973 in the USA. Model history For high clearance version see: Farmall 544 Hi-Clear. For utility model see: International 544. For industrial model see: International 2544. For models with hydrostatic transmission see: Farmall 544 Hydro, Farmall 544 Hi-Clear Hydro, International 544 Hydro and International 2544 Hydro. The International Farmall 544 was about 1,000 lb heavier than the previous McCormick Farmall 504. New engines moved it up from the 3-4 plow 45-hp class to the full 4-plow 55-hp class. A new 200 ci C-200 4-cylinder gas engine, derived from the C-301 6-cylinder of the Farmall 856, replaced the old C-153 four. The available diesel engine was a new German International-built D-239 4-cylinder, replacing the American-built D-188. As before, the main transmission was a 5-speed and a 2-speed Torque Amplifier was available. Larger 13.6-38 standard rear tires helped put the increased power to the ground and dual rears were optional. Tractor Comparison, gasoline version The gasoline-powered Farmall 544 competed directly in power, weight, and price with the Allis-Chalmers One-Seventy, Ford 4000 Row Crop, John Deere 2510 RC (row crop), Minneapolis-Moline U302 Super Row Crop, and Oliver 1550 Row Crop. The Case 730CK Row Crop was heavier and more powerful. The John Deere 2520 RC, which replaced the 2510 RC, was also more powerful. The Massey-Ferguson MF165 Row Crop, essentially a raised utility tractor, also competed with the Farmall 544. Tractor Comparison, diesel version The diesel-powered Farmall 544 competed directly in power, weight, and price with the Allis-Chalmers One-Seventy, Ford 4000 Row Crop, John Deere 2510 RC (row crop), Minneapolis-Moline U302 Super Row Crop, and Oliver 1550 and 1555 Row Crop. The Case 730CK Row Crop was heavier and more powerful. The John Deere 2520 RC, which replaced the 2510 RC, was also more powerful. The John Deere 2020 RU, Massey-Ferguson 165 Row Crop, Minneapolis-Moline G450 Row Crop, Oliver 1355 Hi-Clear, and Oliver 1365 Row Crop, essentially raised utility tractors, also competed with the Farmall 544. The BMC Nuffield 10/60, David Brown 990, Deutz D5506, and Fiat 650/615/600 were built taller than some utility and standard models and could compete with the Farmall in some situations. Note: Most specifications and prices in comparison tables from The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010''Hall, Mike, Ed., ''The Official Tractor Blue Book 2010, Price Digests, Overland Park, Kansas, 2009, Farm Tractors 1950-1975''Larsen, Lester, ''Farm Tractors 1950-1975, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1981, and Farm Tractors 1975-1995''Gay, Larry, ''Farm Tractors 1975-1995, American Society of Agricultural Engineers, St. Joseph, Michigan, 1995 Timeline *1968 - Farmall 544 replaced Farmall 504 *1973 - Farmall 544 discontinued Factory locations *USA Specification For basic spec see Infobox on the right. Add details here. *C-200 4-cylinder gasoline engine *5-speed transmission *Adjustable front axle *Hydrostatic power steering *Independent pto *Drawbar *Standard tires **Front: 6.00-16 6-ply **Rear: 13.6-38 6-ply Options *D-239 4-cylinder diesel engine *Torque Amplifier 2-speed planetary gearbox *Forward-reverse shuttle (not available with Torque Amplifier) *Power adjusted rear wheels *"Hydra-Touch" hydraulic valves *Category II 3-point hitch with traction control *Optional tires **Front: 7.50-16 6-ply **Rear: 15.5-38 6-ply or 13.6-38 6-ply dual Serial numbers Preservation Add details of known examples in preservation; Gallery Add extra photos here please. Farmall_544_diesel.jpg|International Farmall 544 row crop with adjustable front axle and diesel engine, 1969 See also * List of Tractor Manufacturers * List of International Harvester vehicles * International Harvester * Case IH * Farmall * Farmall 544 Hydro * International 544 ;Collection related info * Shows and Meets - events featuring tractors and other machinery * Clubs Listing - List of clubs including various tractor marques * Collections - list of private collections with tractors (add yours) * Museums - includes museums featuring tractors (please add missing ones) References/sources External links Category:Farmall 544 Category:Tractors by model number 544 Category:52 hp tractors Category:Tractors built in the United States Category:544 (model number)